galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
50 Below
50 Below appeared in 2006 TV series called Power Rangers Mystic Force. 50 Below is a snow yeti-like creature and is one of the four Barbarian Beasts that were freed by Imperious. He is also the leader and the most powerful of the Barbarian Beasts and is one of the main antagonists of the three-part episode "Dark Wish". 50 Below was one of the four Barbarian Beast that did not fight with honor, and were sealed away in the Oblivion. However, Imperious set them all free, and commanded them to do his bidding. Imperious decided to betray and overthrow the Master. 50 Below & Fightoe were first sent to attack Koragg in the forest. With the two of them fighting the single Knight Wolf, they were successful in defeating and wounding him. They then drew the Rangers out at the pier. The Rangers tried attacking 50 Below, but with the power of his orb on his chest, he was able to reflect the Ranger's attacks right back at them. With the teens were weakened and wanting to take the easy way out, they begged Daggeron to use Jenji. Against his better judgment, Solaris Knight agreed and fired Jenji Shinning Attack. However, 50 Below attacked Jenji before the Shinning Attack hit, and Fightoe then managed to capture the cat genie. With having completed their mission, the two remaining Barbarian Beasts escaped. They turned Jenji over to Imperious. With the powerful genie forced to grant Imperious one wish, the Dark Wish was set into place. After the Rangers showed courage and bravery in the face of insurmountable odds, the Tribunal of Magic reversed the Dark Wish. 50 Below and Fightoe then lured the Rangers out at the Industrial Plaza. While Fightoe fought the Rangers, 50 Below battled Solaris Knight. These two beasts continued to be more than a match for the Mystic Force. Solaris was soon taken out of the battle. But in a surprise, Koragg showed up and began fighting the beast. Right before he and Fightoe could make the final strike, the Rangers were quickly teleported to a save location by the Tribunal of Magic just before the fire power of the two monsters could finish them off. As a reward for learning to take responsibility for their actions, the Tribunal of Magic then granted the Rangers the power of the Mystic Force Legend Warriors. With this new power and the Mystic Lion Staff weapons, the Rangers were able to take on Fightoe and 50 Below. Each Ranger used Code 1, the Elemental Attack, on their Mystic Lion Staffs. Fightoe was greatly weakened and fled, leaving 50 Below alone. The beast's Chest Orb was cracked, but he still attempted one last strike. He was about to attack the Rangers with his Ultimate Ice, but the team used the Legend Warriors United Formation, and blasted 50 Below into his own ice and destroyed him. As his remains snowed, Koragg caught a remaining piece of his armor, with Koragg commenting that those who live without honor will fall without honor, tossing the piece aside and walking away. Unlike Warmax and Shrieker, 50 Below alongside Fightoe is one of Imperious's most loyal monsters. 50 Below, like Fightoe is very loyal to Imperious and always loyalty does his orders. 50 Below is ruthless and headstrong. He despises his enemies in the battle and loves to mock at his enemies with his strength. It is shown that he despise his enemies, as he laughed at rangers due they couldn't defeat him. He is also quite contemptuous and abusive, despises Koragg and told him that after his defeat they will help Imperious to overthrow the Master. But he is also extremely confident and was finally defeated by Rangers after they get the new powers from Tribunal of Magic. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Being the leader of the four Barbarian Beast, 50 Below is the strongest in terms of strength. * Extraordinary Leaper: '''50 Below can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Forehead Ice Blizzard: 50 Below can fire an ice blizzard from his forehead. * Forehead Energy Ball: 50 Below can also fire blue colored energy balls from his forehead. * Charge Attack: '''50 Below can charge at full force at the enemy. * '''Portal Spell: '''50 Below can conker portal to teleport to any location at will. * '''Ice Attack: '''By pounding his fists into the ground, 50 Below can cause a trial of ice to appear in front of him, he can use this to slid and get a boast in speed and attack the enemies head on. * '''Chest Orb: 50 Below has a Chest Orb that acts like a shield, it can be use to block attacks. ** Reflections: '''50 Below can also use his Chest Orb to reflect an energy-based attacks from his enemies. ** '''Lighting Effect: '''The Chest Orb also has a lighting effect for an increase in defense. * '''Ultimate Ice: 50 Below can summon a large ice mass, what can it do is unknown. Arsenals * Ice Hockey Stick: 50 Below has an ice hockey stick for combat. ** Ice Blast: 50 Below can also us his ice hockey stick to launch an ice block at his enemies. * '''Fists: '''Even without his Ice Hockey Stick, 50 Below posses large hands that he can use to pound his enemies with, they are also strong enough to grab the shots of the Solaris Knight's Laser Lamp. See Also * Hades Beastman King of Hell Yeti Zee Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Bigfoot Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Electric Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Paul Minifie Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe